novagrandprixfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Grand Prix 2014
|director = |producer = |opening = Semi-final 1: Janet Leon "Hollow" Semi-final 2: Imogen Brough "Heart" Final: Ayah Marar "Mind Controller" |host = TVA |interval = Semi-final 1: Carly Rae Jepsen "Call Me Maybe" Semi-final 2: Avril Lavigne "Hello Kitty" Final: Conchita Wurst "Rise Like a Phoenix" Lady Gaga "Applause" |map year = 2014 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = | tag3 = |entries = 58 |debut = }} |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Net" by Polina Gagarina |pre = |nex = 2015}} The Nova Grand Prix 2014 (before: "See. Hear. Feel") was the 1st edition of the fictional song contest Nova Grand Prix. It took place in the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Canada. The two semi-finals took place on 22 July and 24 July 2014, and the final on 26 July 2014. The shows were presented by Jully Black and Chris Jericho. The show organisers from Ottawa all in all spent 112 million dollars on the contest. The supervisor and organisers team chose the Canadian Tire Centre as the host venue after considering several bids from cities and venues across world. Fifty-eight countries participated. All countries participated for the first time. The official compilation album of the 2014 Contest was released by Alexander Slobodchikov on 29 July 2015, and featured all 58 songs from the contest. Location For more details on the host country, see Canada 'Venue' So, as the competition was held for the first time, the venue chosen by the selection. Candidates to host the music festival, made six cities from different continents - Lima, Cairo, Pasay City, Ottawa, Hasselt, Sydney. February 12 IMC chose Ottawa. The contest was held in the Canadian Tire Centre, with "My paper life" as the motto. 'Bidding phase' }} Supervisor announced in February 2014 that six cities and arenas were invited to be candidate to host. In February organisers were voting for favourite city. In the first round were evaluated countries and Peru and The Philippines eliminated. In the second round - city, Hasselt and Cairo eliminated. Ferbuary 12 (third round) was announced that the Canadian Tire Centre would the host arena. Key }} Host venue Format The competition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The fourteen countries with the highest scores in each semi-final qualified to the final. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. The competition started at 17:00 (CET) 'Semi-final allocation draw' The participating countries could choose a basket (1-10) since April 6. The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 April 2014 by supervisor and May 1 was announced to the public. 'Running order' Initially it was intended to be determined also part of the concert (the first or second) in which would take part the country, but this idea was not support by audience. Therefore, with the help of the French alphabet (but only 29 letters), the country's order number has been determined. Under each letter was hiding some number. 12-18 May each curator must choose a letter. May 19, participants of the first semifinal knew their numbers, and on May 20, respectively members of the second semi-final.